


Stop and Smell the Roses

by PastryFudger (qlgingerblade)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad 76, F/F, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/PastryFudger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer didn't like to stand still.</p><p>She liked to stay in motion. Keep things going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Smell the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> DAD 76 HE HAS LIKE 3 DAUGHTERS AND 2 SONS and he makes them pancakes and wears socks and sandals how terrible  
> anyways  
> here u guys go enjoy ur lesbians

Tracer didn't like to stand still.

She liked to stay in motion. Keep things going. 

It never made much sense to her when she saw people stopping to do things. Why do that when you can run forward, feel the wind in your hair, the rush of speed, the utter jubilation at seeing the world go by in a blur.

So when she saw Soldier: 76 relaxing on a roof in Dorado, she decided, for once, she would stop to figure out what the big deal was.

"Good day, sir! Whatcha up to?"

She adjusted her goggles as she leaned over his reclining form, and he turned his head to face her.

"Watching the clouds," he said, voice gruff as always, but there was a tone in his voice that she hadn't heard before. Sad, reminiscent.

The young woman flopped onto the ground next to him, and asked, "Why would you do that?"

He sighed, but it wasn't as exasperated as normal.

"Sometimes, you have to take time to stop and smell the roses."

Lena frowned. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means," he said, clearing his throat, "that there are times when you should stop and appreciate what's around you. If you just go and go without taking a break, who knows what wonderful things you could be missing?"

The distant sound of a truck was the only thing that sounded in the companionable silence as they laid there together, staring at the clouds, Tracer contemplating the man's words.

"I don't think I quite get it, 76," she muttered. "I mean, what's better than the race?"

He chuckled, and there was a soft tone in his voice as he replied. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually, Lena. You're a smart kid."

But his words were only met by the wind and a blue streak as she dashed off to the future.

* * *

Paris. A beautiful city.

At least, as far as Lena heard. She didn't really know if it was. Places to go, not many things to be seen, you know?

But there had been mutterings among the criminal underworld that there was a possible Talon base in Paris, and Tracer, hero that she was, needed to check it out. She had an emergency signaler in case things went awry, but she was only going for surveillance.

So here she was, munching on a sandwich she had bought earlier as she watched with as keen an eye as she could, hoping to see something exciting.

The night was bright, from the city lights to the stars, but it was much darker on a high roof tower.

She was about to take another bite when the sandwich was suddenly snatched out of her hand and a voice smooth as gunmetal whispered, "Bonjour, darling. Thanks for the sandwich."

And she turned to find Widowmaker, sitting there, rifle at her side and munching Tracer's sandwich.

It took Lena a few moments to gather her wits.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"No anymore, it's not," the woman said, taking a particularly large bite and smearing a small bit of mayonnaise on the corner of her mouth.

The brunet pouted, and her bangs flopped into her face.

"I paid for it, though!"

The sniper gave her a blank stare. "Do you think I care?"

Tracer just pouted even more.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. "Mon dieu, fine, I'll get you some food in return."

Suspicious, Lena asked, "Are you going to  _buy_ it or..."

A periwinkle finger wiped the mayonnaise off the corner of purple lips and Tracer forgot the rest of her sentence as she realized exactly what Soldier: 76 had meant. 

"... or?" Widowmaker prompted, before taking another bite and Tracer didn't even try to finish her question.

"Can I kiss you?" she blurted.

Confused, yet amused, the sniper smirked. "I buy you food or you kiss me?"

"Can I kiss you! Yes or no!"

"I have a mouthful of a ham sandwich right now, give me a second."

There was a small pause as Widowmaker chewed and swallowed, and then it was bliss.

Lena hadn't kissed a lot of people before, but this had to be the best experience so far. Widowmaker's lips were soft, like expected, but the rough feeling was something enjoyable, and soon Lena found herself on the ground, making out with a woman who was her enemy in almost every sense of the word, but the smell of gunpowder was in her hair and the taste of ham in her mouth, and the night life of the city below speeding by.

And for once, she was in the moment.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night there, chatting, cuddling, pretending they weren't on different sides in an impending war, and enjoying each other's company until the sun rose, and Lena finally fell asleep.

She awoke alone and disappointed, but there was a new sandwich beside her, and a small sticky note with a heart and a spider drawn on.

"Cheesy, aren't you, love."

She didn't stop smiling all the way back to the teleporter to Winston's base, but she did stop and smell the roses.

**Author's Note:**

> yell about overwatch with me on twitter: https://twitter.com/qlgingerblade


End file.
